


(you were there for me) On the other side

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dialogue Heavy, Fandral is very nice, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Loki and Fandral meet and really happy to see each other again, Loki gets some comfort after all the shit, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Loki and Fandral meet in the afterlife, and it's a sweet reunion.Lots of comfort, very light angst.





	(you were there for me) On the other side

“Didn't expect to see you here. You were always the survivor.”

 

But Loki was there, sadly, among all the others gone so soon. Among all the others that had been killed in battle. Fandral had to admit, he'd expected Thor to come, even Heimdall but not Loki. Whatever Loki did, he lived.

 

“We would hear tales of your demise, even watch demise, but there you were. Alive and whole, ready for more schemes. Did Hela get to you? Or that madman that got to Heimdall?”

 

Loki's eyes were red-rimmed and his skin was ashen in a way beyond his usual level of paleness. His neck had some red marks on it, seemed... mangled. Whatever had happened to Loki, his passing hadn't been a peaceful one.

 

“Thanos, the madman. Fandral. I still... I can never remember that you are gone, too. You deserved a better end, you truly did. This... It doesn't seem real.”

 

“Right back at you.”

 

Loki looked... broken, and Fandral wanted to offer some comfort, some solace. And unlike Volstagg or some of the others, Fandral knew how to be gentle, soft, caring. And he had a notion, by the lost tired look in the prince's eyes that what Loki needed now was gentle.

 

“There is a very nice spot not far from here, with a nice view of the unknown. Come, let me show you.”

 

It was a spot Fandral had engineered for himself, for when he wanted to be away from the others.

 

Hogun and Volstagg were his best friends, but sometimes he needed some time alone. Away from people trying to get back, or from memories of glorious battle. Hogun was still very bitter that he'd been killed, and so easily as that, kept trying to figure out how he'd been wrong to let that woman get to him. How he could have gotten the upper hand. Volstagg was just meeting some other warriors, getting himself food and drink and sharing stories.

 

This was how this place worked: you could wish for things, and they could appear, or there would be a black smoke in the air indicating your wish had been denied. Trying to get out or trying to see someone who was still alive always ended in black smoke. This was one they knew that at least Thor was still alive. Small mercies.

 

It was using his wishes that Fandral got the place he was taking Loki. It had a balcony, a nice view to nowhere (it was purple land and blue air for him from his balcony, with a pink sea in the distance but for everyone it was different) and and some comfy couches.

 

Loki sat in one of them and Fandral next to him, and shushed him a bit let Loki put his weary head on his shoulders. They may not have been the greatest of friends, but they had known each other for nearly their whole life, and sometimes a familiar face was enough.

 

Fandral was humming a song from their youth, and Loki was crying.

 

Whoever this Thanos person was, he wanted to kill him one million times for what he'd done to both Heimdall and Loki. But especially for this.

 

He'd always had a bit of a soft for Loki. He knew how to use his charms and wits to get out of even the worst situations and knew how to tone down Thor's and warriors excessive love for a fight. When they had been younger, they used to tell each other riddles as they rode to adventures, trying to continuously outsmart the other. Loki was the guy he looked to when he was in need for inspiration for his “charm”. Sure, Loki wasn't as well liked as he was, but he had many good traits.

 

Fandral sang for a while, caressed Loki's cheek and neck, still on his shoulder.

 

They had all been through a lot, and they deserved some peace.

 

But it was... disheartening to think that this was the end of the line.

 

They always thought they would live to the old age, to get some hundred of years of tranquility after all the battles and misadventures. Or at least, that their deaths would be better, longer, more glorious. That they wouldn't be written off, erased as if it was just kicking a bothersome pebble that stood in the way of bigger things.

 

Loki told Fandral about everything that happened after he died. About Sakaar, about how they defeated Hela at great cost to their home, and about how, despite all their efforts, a good part of the people they managed to save were killed by Thanos. About his desperate attempt to trick Thanos and somehow have him spare Thor's life.

 

Then they talked about this place, and about how different it was from the Valhalla of their childhood fantasies... And about the time spent together.

 

“You don't hate anymore, do you, Fandral?”

 

“I never truly hated you, Loki. I had an inkling that had you really Thor dead, he would have been a long time ago. I understood that you merely were trying to live up to the expectations thrust upon you, that you wanted a bit of that love that Thor was showered with, but you were denied. I didn't agree with what you did, but I understood.”

 

“We all make mistakes, but not everyone pays so dearly for them. I should have... I should have told you that you could come to me, that I would listen. I was Thor's friend first and foremost, but he had other friends. And you... I feel you could have used more friends.”

 

“That's not untrue.”

 

“There's one thing I can't forgive you for, though.” Fandral said, mock-serious.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“You didn't give me a role in your play! You know I'm an splendid actor, and you ignored me!”

 

Loki smiled fondly.

 

“You really all knew it was me the whole time?”

 

“We did. The statue and all that sorrow kind of gave it away, you know. Sif said there could be another reason for Odin's change, but I think she just didn't want to admit you were a good king, and that people liked you more than they did the old man.”

 

“They did?”

 

“Do you how many wars this people have lived with Odin? You brought peace and calm and prosperity, for however short a time.”

 

“So every time you bowed...”

 

“I was bowing to you, Loki. I missed you when you were in Midgard and in prison, you know? You always brought some good fun with you.”

 

Loki just buried himself further on Fandral's chest, warmed by the blonde's kind words. After the horror lived on that spaceship, after watching Heimdall go and nearly Thor too, after having the life choked out of him... It was pleasant to know that he could count on somebody, that there were familiar faces out there that still appreciated him.

 

“Would you come with me, if I found a way out, Fandral?”

 

“I would love to. You could show me Midgard, Sakaar and all the places you wished to. You could save the worlds and get all the applause you deserve... and I you wanted me, I'd be there right beside you, enjoying every moment of every moment of every adventure.”

 

“That sounds ideal.”

 

“This is not the end of our story, Loki. No matter what the universe decides, no matter what the Norns command. But whatever you do from now on, I have decided that you won't do it alone, that you'll have more than Thor on your side.”

 

Loki smiled, and Fandral concluded, a firm look in his eye.

 

“I'm done missing you.”

 

They stayed like that, in a comfortable embrace for a fairly long time.

 

The world would collapse again, and they would have to collect pieces. But in that moment...

 

The comfort of each other was the only world they wanted to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Feedback always super welcome :)


End file.
